1. Field
The present invention relates generally to pedal-driven, electrically-assisted vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a pedal-driven bicycle with an electric motor assist system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electric bicycle designs exist. However, conventional designs suffer from many drawbacks, including being overly complicated, heavy, expensive, and difficult to assemble, adjust, repair or maintain.